Bajo el mismo techo
by HojaDePapel
Summary: Jamas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguno de ellos tubo deseos de casarse, con nadie. Tampoco planearon cuidar de una pequeña niña. Mucho menos consideraron enamorarse el uno del otro. No después de su desastrosa primera cita, o de lo que vino después de esta. (Sin magia)
1. Hombres

Bajo el mismo techo.

Disclaimer; Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo lo prostituyo en mis historias. Algunas escenas son sacadas de la película 'bajo el mismo techo', ya que esto esta mas que inspirado en ella. Yo solo lo escribo con algunas diferencias.

Hombres.

Nunca le gusto como Ron Weasley, el novio… esposo de su hermana trataba a esta. No es que fuera una mala persona, que la insultara, golpeara o cualquier cosa mínimamente parecida. Solo era que, desde siempre, ese hombre le pareció eso; un hombre. Uno de esos que parecen haber crecido en una cueva, con la idea fija de que la mujer era lo suficiente inferior como para quedarse en casa y cuidarlo como si de un dios se tratara Algo que Hermione consideraba muy del siglo pasado. Y ahora que se habían casado, podía afirmar lo que tantas veces pensó de su ahora cuñado.

Su hermana Lavender cocinaba, limpiaba y atendía a un cien por ciento a su esposo, sin importar lo cansada que estuviera. Le cumplía sus caprichos y dejaba que el reposara mientras ella lavaba los platos. ¿Por qué? Por que Ronald Weasley creció con la idea de que así debía de ser, y su hermana lo dejaba seguir creyendo aquello.

Pero no culpaba del todo a Ron, su hermana también era responsable de aquella situación. Si tan solo supiera hablar y exigir la equidad que debía tener un matrimonio, ella no tendría que escucharla quejarse constantemente sobre lo mucho que detestaba que Ron dejara tirada la ropa sucia, que no lavara un plato y que dependía completamente de ella para cocinar la comida.

_Patético_, pensó al ver como su hermana mayor le pedía, no, pedía no, suplicaba disimuladamente la ayuda al bulto que tenia por esposo para que recogiera la mesa, algo que él se negó a hacer, argumentando que se sentía cansado y no deseaba hacer esfuerzo con el estomago lleno. Como si su hermana no deseara hacer lo mismo.

Tenia ganas de lanzarle un baso y decirle que esa no era solo la casa de Lavender, si no que también era de él, y que por lo tanto también debía de contribuir en las tareas domesticas. Pero se contuvo. No era su matrimonio y no eran sus peleas.

Ron era una de las razones por las que prefería no visitar a su hermana. Le parecía hipócrita y falso, y estaba muy segura de que hablaba pestes de ella en cuanto se iba. Tenia la cara. Pero no era solo la cara, era por que Ron hablaba mal de muchas personas a sus espaldas y luego les sonreía cuando las tenia de frente. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con ella? Después de todo, era obvio que no le gustaban muchos de los comentarios que ella hacia acerca sobre casi cualquier cosa. Podría estar lloviendo, ella comentarlo y el intentaría de alguna manera decir que estaba equivocada.

— Cariño, tráeme un vaso con agua.

— ¿Es qué no puedes venir tú por el? Estoy ocupada. — Le grito Lavender de vuelta. Aquello hizo que Hermione sonriera orgullosa. Si quiere agua, que se levante.

— Por favor, tráemelo.

Aquello no era una petición, era una orden mal disimulada. Al final, tras una discusión breve en donde Ron exigió su vaso, Lavender termino por llevarle el dichoso vaso con agua, refunfuñando lo perezoso que era. Esa era otra de las razones por las que prefería no ir ahí. Cada que Ron hacia algo que a Lavender no le gustaba, le preguntaba su opinión. Algo que siempre la dejaba en una mala situación, pues no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco iba a mentir. Por lo que al final, Ron la veía con mala cara, algo que la tenia sin cuidado, pero igual no le gustaba.

— Tengo que irme — dijo en cuanto Lavender entro a la cocina. Si se quedaba por mas tiempo terminaría diciendo cosas que a nadie ahí le gustaría escuchar. Además, si quisiera lavar trastes se hubiera quedado en casa. — Me despides de Ron.

— Te acompaño a la puerta.

Lavender se seco las manos para poder acompañar a su hermana menor a la salida, lejos de los oídos curiosos de Ron. Necesitaba que alguien le cubriera las espaldas, y que mejor que Hermione para hacerlo.

— ¿Iras mañana a la despedida de Luna?

Se lo pensó un segundo. Claro que asistiría. Luna era una de sus mejores amigas y pronto se casaría con Theodore Nott, el idiota que le presento a un hombre aun mas idiota. Pero existía algo en la mirada de su hermana mayor que la hacia dudar de su respuesta.

— No lo sé. He tenido mucho trabajo y preferiría descansar. — No lo decía en serio, pero quería saber a donde quería llegar Lavender con esa pregunta, sobre todo por que no la había hecho frente a su amado esposo.

— Tienes que ir. — sentencio, dejando un poco sorprendida a Hermione. — Le he dicho a Ron que estaríamos en tú casa.

Eso si que no le gusto. Que la usaran como fachada para salir era algo que detestaba, y Lavender siempre lo hizo cuando quería salir con alguno de sus novios, provocando que ella se convirtiera en una pequeña pinocha. Además, por qué rayos tenia que mentir para salir. ¿Acaso Ron no salía? Hasta donde sabia, sí. Ron se iba mas de una vez a la semana de fiesta con sus viejos amigos, con o si el _permiso_ de su esposa.

Francamente no entendía por qué en un matrimonio o en cualquier relación ambas partes se pedían permiso para salir, como si fueran sus padre. No era normal. Ella nunca lo hizo, algo que le causo mas de una discusión con los hombres con los que salía, se limitaba a avisarles y ya.

_Soy tu pareja y debería de importarte si yo no quiero que vayas, _o, _¿por qué demonios te largas sin mi permiso?, y no importa que me hayas avisado que saldrías, _eran de lo mas comunes cada que ella tenia novio y se iba de fiesta con sus amigas.

Quiso darle todo un discurso del por qué, a pesar de estar casada, tenia el derecho de salir sin ningún tipo de restricción o permiso. Pero volvió a contenerse, su hermana ya estaba grande y sabia lo que hacia. Además, el como las personas manejaban sus relaciones no era de su asunto y tampoco tenia que importarle.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — levanto una ceja con curiosidad. Mentir por su hermana era algo que ya le salía natural. Después de tantos años mintiendo a sus padres para cubrir las espaldas de ambas, era algo que podía hacer con naturalidad. — Si vamos a mentir, tenemos que hacerlo bien.

Lavender hacho una mirada sobre su hombro, solo para comprobar que ninguna cabellera rojiza se asomara por algún lado.

— Le he dicho que estaríamos tomando café y galletas en el departamento de una de tus amigas.

Quiso reír histéricamente por eso. Ron y Lavender se conocieron en una fiesta de Hanna, una buena amiga de ambos, y esa fiesta era cualquier cosa menos parecido a tomar café con galletas. Por eso le sorprendía que Ron le creyera, debería de saber que su hermana era de las que les gustaba los lugares con la música bien alta, muchas luces y aun más alcohol.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente le dices que iras a la despedida de Luna?

Lavender frunció el ceño. Su hermanita era tonta.

— Conoce a Luna y a sus amigas. Sabe como son sus fiestas.

Aquello era un buen punto, aunque no le gustara del todo. Luna y otras tantas de sus amigas eran bastante conocidas por las fiestas que daban. Fiestas que distaban mucho de ser tranquilas. Eran mas bien legendarias; alcohol en exceso, marihuana y otras cosas no tan legales, y mucho, muchos chicos y chicas. Por lo que si no salías de ahí ebrio, con un potente olor a hierva o besuqueando a alguien, era como no haber ido.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Él se va todos los viernes con sus amigos y se que no es precisamente a tomar té con galletas.

Llegados a ese punto, Hermione se sentía bastante molesta. Qué demonios les pasaba a las mujeres y eso de la liberación femenina. Que alguien le dijera donde se quedaron esas mujeres que luchaban por la igualdad, que la promovían y la practicaban._ En casa, cuidando de sus hijos y esposos. O enseñando hasta el apellido en alguna red social,_ pensó con ironía. A veces sentía que había nacido en el tiempo equivocado y que las mujeres estaban caminando en reversa al no respetarse a si mismas.

— Tú no lo entiendes por que no estas casada.

Eso la termino de molestar. Su familia no podía dejar de decirle cosas como esas.

_¿En donde dejaste a tu novio, Hermione?, ¿Para cuándo se casan?, ¿Es que no piensas sentar cabeza y tener hijos?, Eres la única que aun no lo ha hecho. _Y lo que mas le molestaba era que aquello casi siempre se lo preguntaban las mujeres de su familia. Normalmente ella contestaba que era feliz sin un hombre, que no necesitaba casarse para tener uno en su cama y que mucho menos quería casarse para ser una mantenida. Eso bastaba para que sus tías la miraran ofendidas y molestas, casi tanto como sus padres.

— Gracias a Dios — murmuro molesta. Pero igual iba a complacer a su hermana mayor, solo por el placer de que ella saliera a divertirse en lugar de quedarse encerrada y aburrida. Así que hablando mas alto que antes, y con la intención de que Ron las escuchara, dijo —: Entonces mañana en mi casa.

— Gracias. — Chillo emocionada, abrazo a su hermana y le dio un beso antes de dejarla marchar.

Camino directo a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Iba rumbo a su pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Ser su propia jefa tenia ventajas cuando de tiempo se trataba. Su estomago gruño. No comió por ir de visita con Lavender, pero lo único que consiguió ahí fue lavar trastes, soportar alguno que otro comentario por parte de Ron, y las ganas de abofetear a su hermana hasta sacarle su coraje, si es que lo tenia. Fuera de eso, nada.

— ¿Cómo va todo? Ginny.

Ginny le sonrío con sus blancos y brillosos dientes. Señalo disimuladamente, o lo que ella creía que era un gesto disimulado hacia una de las mesas. Ahí, sentado tomando tranquilamente un café estaba el chico de cabello azabache, ojos color esmeralda, lentes redondos y una curiosa cicatriz en su frente. Era el chico que traía vuelta loca a Ginny, su mejor amiga y mano derecha. O la mandamás de sus empleados, como ella le decía jugando.

— Invítalo a salir.

A Hermione le caía muy bien Ginny por varias razones. No le tenia miedo a lo que la gente podía decir acerca de ella y su vida. Si quería salir con algún hombre y este no se animaba, ella terminaba invitándolo a salir. Por eso Luna también era de sus amigas mas cercanas. No le interesaba seguir los estereotipos de la mujer perfecta. Siempre era ella, fresca y natural. Y lo mejor de todo, ambas mujeres pensaban exactamente lo mismo que ella acerca del matrimonio. Que debía ser equitativo. Igual que la vida.

La única diferencia entre las tres, era que Hermione no deseaba casarse. Nunca.

— Lo haré cuando tú invites a su apuesto amigo.

Ginny señalo sin ningún pudor al chico que recién salía del baño. Su piel oscura y su cuerpo bien trabajado iban enfundados en unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris de seda.

Todo él la hacia babear como si de un perro frente a un trozo de carne se tratara. Y es que ese misterioso hombre cuyo nombre desconocía, tenia un precioso y rizado cabello oscuro y unos ojos azul cielo que la dejaban sin respiración.

Y para su buena suerte y deleite de sus pupilas, esos dos siempre decidían almorzar o comer ahí.

— Te aseguro que él ni si quiera me ha notado.

— Por su puesto que lo ha hecho. — Ginny puso las manos en las caderas para verse mas seria. En muchas ocasiones Hermione dejaba la seguridad en casa. — Eres tú quien suele tomarle la orden. Te ha visto, y vaya que lo ha hecho.

El tono de sugerencia hizo que Hermione soltara una leve risita.

Hermione lo pensó. No perdía naga, salvo quitarse el ¿y si…? Que rondaba su cabeza desde que lo vio entrar. Lo malo era que ni si quiera conocía su nombre. Ella no era de las que llegaba de buenas primeras, necesitaba algo de información para sentir seguridad. En este caso, el nombre.

— Recuerdas esa idea tuya de rifar una tarjeta con el 25% de descuento por un mes?

Ginny asintió un poco confundida. ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con su actual conversación? No tardo mas que un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera.

— Lo tenia ya todo preparado. Sabia que tarde o temprano accederías.

Puso sobre el mostrador una pecera redonda bastante grande, unas tarjetas en blanco y una pluma para que las personas se pudieran anotar sus nombres y teléfonos. Quien ganara la rifa se llevaría una bonita tarjeta con la que podría obtener un 25% de descuento en cada compra durante un mes.

Estuvieron ofreciendo la rifa a todos sus clientes del día, pero aquel par de hombres no se acerco de nuevo a la barra tras terminar su comida.

…

Hola. Resulta que no me voy hasta la siguiente semana, un pequeño error en mi boleto. Pero mientras lo hago, decidí escribir esto. Es algo que se formo en mi cabeza mientras veía la película en la que esta basada mi historia.

Y no se ofendan hombres, no es nada personal. Ron y Lavender están inspirados en mi hermana, mi cuñado y su preciosa relación (nótese el sarcasmo)

Espero les guste. No se olviden de dejar muchos comentarios ( para saber si les gusto, si no y todo eso).

También pasen a mis otras historias, Alas rotas y Celos, en las que estoy trabajando actualmente. Ya me encargare después de las otras.


	2. Querida hermana

Querida hermana.

Disclaimer; Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia esta basada en la película Bajo el mismo techo.

.

Entre la música estridente, las luces de colores que iluminaban la pista, las maquinas de humo trabajando y un apuesto barman que les facilitaba los tragos, la despedida de soltera de Luna era todo un éxito. Sus amigas y alguna que otra prima bailaba y cantaban desinhibidamente. Todas y cada una de ellas se la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

De pronto la música termino, las luces del lugar se apagaron por un momento para que un par de reflectores jugaran en el escenario. Casi tan pronto como la música se apago, una nueva comenzó. El _tururú _de una canción retumbo por todo el bar. Los chiflidos y gritos de anticipación comenzaron a llenar el ambiente.

Por los costados del escenario comenzaron a subir varios hombres musculosos y muy, muy atractivos vestidos de bomberos, policías y chóferes que comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes y todas las mujeres se arremolinaron lo mas cerca del escenario para poder admirar libremente a los hombres que poco comenzaron a deshacerse de sus vestuarios hasta quedar en una atrevida y muy ajustada ropa interior de cuero.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, una ebria Lavender subió como pudo al escenario con una copa en mano. Ayudada por los bailarines se incorporo y dejo que estos le dieran toda su atención con un baile bastante provocador.

Después de un rato, todos los sexys hombres bajaron del escenario para darle sus atenciones a la futura novia. Pero ni tarde ni perezosa, Lavender se metió como pudo en el baile privado que se le estaba otorgando a Luna.

Con la cara roja como un tomate, Hermione saco a su hermana del circulo de hombres para que no siguiera arruinando el _numero_. Tiro de ella hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos del resto para poder regañar a su hermana. Y Lo hizo justo a tiempo para que Lavender no vaciara su estomago encima de nadie.

— Y esta, querida hermana, es la razón por la que nunca me ha gustado salir contigo. — le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sostenerse para que no cayera en su propio vomito.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no quedaba nada que Lavender pudiera vomitar, la ayudo a salir del lugar. Se despidió de Luna con un saludo de mano y aviso a uno de los guardias del incidente de su hermana para que alguien pudiera limpiarlo.

Así fue como, roja de vergüenza y con una pena ajena enorme, Hermione saco a rastras a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Que siga la fiesta guapos! — grito Lavender antes de terminar de salir del bar.

— Eres imposible. — Murmuro Hermione, ayudando a su herma a subir al auto.

Puso en marcha el auto aun con Lavender gritando que quería seguir la fiesta y un montón de cosas mas que ella no lograba entender. Juraba y volvía a jurar mentalmente que jamás en su vida volverá a invitar o dejar que alguien invitara a su hermana a un lugar en donde tuvieran alcohol, no si ella tenia que asistir y pasar esa clase de vergüenzas.

Se dirigió a su departamento. No podía llevar a Lavender en aquellas condiciones a casa. Si lo hacia, Ron les gritaría una sarta de cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Sobre todo por que ella no tenia la culpa de que a su hermana se le pasaran las copas.

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, lo mas cerca que pudo del elevador.

Se quito los tacones y los dejo en el asiento trasero. Necesitaba bajar a su inconciente hermana y tener un par te tacones de mas de diez centímetros no la ayudarían.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para sacar el bulto en el que se acababa de convertir su acompañante.

— ¡Por Dios, coopera un poco Lavender!

Como pudo, Hermione logro que ambas entraran al elevador, dejándose caer sin importarle que su hermana se llevará un buen golpe. Su altísima y delgada hermana pesaba mas de lo que imagino. O tal vez eran los gigantescos tacones que portaban una enorme plataforma.

— Arruina fiestas — le murmuro a los zapatos, aunque las palabras iban dirigidas para la mujer que los llevaba.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor los enormes tacones negros de terciopelo. Estaban un poco manchados con vomito, lo suficiente para echarlos a perder. Le giro un poco la pierna para poder ver mejor los tacones, solo para comprobar que el tacón y parte del talón estaban recubiertos por un brilloso pedazo de charol blanco.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho qué te odio?

Lavender murmuro algo que no llego a entender. Se encontraba más dormida que despierta en esos momentos.

Eran esas las ocasiones en las que Hermione deseaba haber sido hija única. Siempre, desde que tenia memoria, su hermana mayor tomo todas sus cosas sin permiso. Y siempre, pero siempre, terminaba por romper o dejar en pésimas condiciones sus pertenencias. Y ahora que habían crecido, las cosas seguían igual. En mas de una ocasión Lavender se paso por su departamento para pedirle algo prestado, ya fueran zapatos, blusas o vestidos. Los pantalones se salvaban por poco, porque a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Hermione si tenia con que rellenarlos.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso, Hermione odio haberse sentado. Después de varios segundos y un gran esfuerzo, logro sacar a su hermana de ahí para arrastrarla hasta su departamento.

Una vez dentro, Hermione deposito a Lavender en su sillón de fina gamuza color café chocolate y le quito los tacones. Tomo el bote de basura de a cocina y lo coloco a un lado de la inconciente mujer, sólo por si le daban ganas de volver a vomita. Uno nunca sabia en esos casos.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso para llenarlo con agua y dirigirse a la sala con el y unas pastillas efervescentes para la resaca que seguramente tendría mañana.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una almohada y una cobija para que su visita pudiera dormir lo mas cómoda posible.

Si no corriera ningún riesgo de ser vomitada a mitad de la noche, Hermione le permitiría dormir con ella en la misma cama. Pero como no era así, Lavender tendría que conformarse con el mullido sillón.

— Mañana hablaremos de esto. — Agito los recién arruinados tacones frente a la serena cara de su hermana. — Y mas vale que tengas una muy buena explicación para haberlos tomado cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras.

Demasiado cansada para quedarse y hablar sola, Hermione se dispuso a ir hasta su habitación, deshacerse de su vestido y meterse a la cama para poder descansar, no sin antes pasar por la cocina y tomar un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para ella. A pesar de no haber tomado mucho, estaba segura de que la resaca seria inevitable el día de mañana.

.

Por la mañana, Lavender se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un revoltijo en su estómago. El olor a huevo no le ayudaba mucho con las nauseas que sentía.

Con la vista borrosa pudo identificar un vaso y una pastilla efervescente. Con movimientos torpes destapo el envoltorio de la pastilla para vaciarla en el baso. Espero pacientemente a que se disolviera para poder tomársela. Hizo un gesto de asco cuando termino con su contenido.

Hacia mucho que no tomaba y mucho menos que se ponía una buena borrachera, pero aun sabia para que servían las pastillas que Hermione le dejo.

— Buenos días. — le grito Hermione desde la cocina. Parecía que ella ni si quiera tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza o algún otro síntoma de la resaca.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — le gruño.

Como respuesta obtuvo una estridente sonrisa por parte de Hermione. Ella estaba segura de que lo hacia a propósito para molestarla.

— Tonta. — Susurro molesta. Lanzo la cobija al piso sin importarle que se pudiera ensuciar y se fue a sentar hasta la barra que servia para separar la cocina de la sala - comedor. — ¿Cómo puedes vivir en un lugar tan pequeño?

Lavender miro todo el pequeño lugar con cara de estar oliendo algo malo. Era un departamento pequeño pero cómodo con un diminuto pasillo que servia de recibidor, una sala - comedor lo suficiente grande para albergar a unas seis personas ( un poco apretadas), una cocina en forma de rectángulo bien equipada, una habitación con un closet de un tamaño respetable y un baño con una bañera. Algo perfecto si vivías solo y no pasabas mucho tiempo ahí. En pocas palabras, un departamento de soltera.

— Oh, perdone usted, señora de la mansión gigante. — Ironizo Hermione para molestia de su hermana.

Desde antes que se casaran, Lavender se encargo de presumir y restregarle en el rostro a todo mundo que cuando ella y Ron se casaran, tendrían una lujoso y enorme casa. Pero obviamente eso no era posible, Ron, a pesar de ganar muy bien como contador publico, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para darse esos lujos. Y su hermana no ganaba nada, pues no trabajaba.

Así que por el momento vivían en una cómoda y pequeña casa sin muchos lujos. No que eso fuera malo. Lo malo era que tanto a uno como al otro parecía avergonzarles eso. Algo que Hermione no entendía.

— Aún no la tengo, pero la tendré.

La petulancia en la voz de su única hermana la hizo enojar un poco. A veces se preguntaba si una de ellas no era adoptada. No tenían nada en común, ni el físico ni los gustos ni nada.

— ¿Ah si?, ¿Y eso para cuando será?

No lo preguntaba para humillarla, pero Hermione quería que de una vez por todas Lavender pusiera los pies en la tierra. No todo lo que se promete se puede cumplir, por mas que lo intentes. Y su casa de ensueño era una de esas cosas. A menos claro de que decidieran asaltar un banco o ponerse a traficar con órganos.

— Cierra el pico y dame algo de desayunar. Luego ve y déjame en casa.

Hermione le paso a regañadientes un plato con un par de huevos y tocino. Le dio una tasa con café y se sentó frente a ella para acompañarla a desayunar.

Una vez terminaron su desayuno en un silencio un poco tenso, Hermione se dirigió al baño para poder llevar a Lavender a su casa e irse a trabajar.

Salio del baño ya cambiada y peinada, lista para irse.

Frunció en ceño al ver como la cocina seguía hecha un desorden. Los platos y las tazas que ocuparon para desayunar seguían en el fregador junto con los sartenes. Algunos ingredientes que no alcanzo a guardar mientras preparaba el desayuno seguían fuera de su lugar. Y en la sala la cobija aun estaba tirada en el piso de cerámica blanca y en su sillón se encontraba Lavender desparramada viendo la televisión.

Soltó un bufido antes de entrar a la cocina para meter las cosas al lavavajillas. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo para hacerlo por su cuenta. Camino con paso enérgico hasta la sala y tomo la cobija y sin importarle si le hacia daño o no a su hermana, tiro de la almohada en la se encontraba su cabeza.

— ¿No podías ni si quiera recoger esto?

No espero respuesta y se dirigió hasta su habitación para poner todo en su sitio lo mas rápido posible.

— Me dejas durmiendo en el sillón y todavía pretendías que recogiera algo. No es mi casa, Hermione.

Bufo con exasperación. Como si ella le hubiera cedido su cama en alguna ocasión. O como si cada vez que iba a su casa ella no la pusiera a hacer algo de trabajo domestico.

Antes de que pueda protestar, un chirrido de llantas se escucha fuera del edificio. Hermione, con la curiosidad comiéndola por dentro al escuchar el sonido de un claxon, se asoma por el balcón que da a la calle. No puede evitar soltar un silbido nada femenino al ver un hermoso Audi negro y convertible con dos únicos asientos.

— Ven a ver esto, Lavender. — Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera al balcón y pudiera ver el bello auto.

Lavender salio al balcón sin ganas, creyendo que su hermana estaba sufriendo un ataque de morbo frente a algo o alguien_._ Se tenso de inmediato al ver el Audi frente al edificio.

— Es como el que quería Ron, ¿No?

Hermione voltea a ver a su hermana y no puede evitar fruncir los labios al notar lo tensa que se encontraba. Giro su cuello tan rápido hacia el auto que esta segura de habérselo lastimado. Ahí, bajando con suma lentitud, se encontraba su cuñado.

Ignorando a su hermana, Hermione se adentro al departamento y espero pacientemente a que el timbre sonara. Algo que no sucedió, pues Ron decidió que no era necesario y entro como si esa fuera su casa.

— Cuñado, que sorpresa.

La ironía en su voz no pasa desapercibida por la pareja, pero Ron decide ignorarla y hacer como que de verdad esta contenta de verlo.

— Un placer volver a verte, cuñadita.

Esquivo hábilmente el empalagoso saludo que estaba a punto de recibir fingiendo que necesitaba buscar algo urgentemente en su bolso.

— Muy bonito tu auto. — Y la ironía se volvió a hacer presente, pero como antes, Ron lo ignoro. — No quiero correrlos chicos, pero necesito ir a trabajar.

Lavender tomo los manchados tacones del piso para ponérselos ante la furibunda mirada de su hermana menor.

— Y unos muy bonitos tacones, Lav. Se parecen mucho a unos que tengo yo.

— Es que son tuyos. Mañana te los devuelvo.

— No hace falta. Puedes quedártelos. Ya los firmaste anoche — dijo apuntando a las manchas secas de vomito que se adherían a la tela del zapato.

Sin importarle mucho la evidente molestia de la castaña, el feliz matrimonio salio del departamento seguidos por esta.

— Hasta luego. — se despiden antes de marcharse en el lujoso Audi.

Hermione entro a su carro y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Su hermana y su cuñado eran unos descarados. Lavender sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que alguien tomara sus cosas sin permiso y mas si terminaba arruinándolo. Pero esa no era la razón por la que se encontraba tan molesta. Si su adorado cuñado tenia coche nuevo, eso solo significaba que al final logro convencer a Lavender de vender el auto que su padre le había regalado al entrar a la universidad.

— Imbécil de mierda. — murmuro antes de poner el auto en marcha y dirigirse a su trabajo.

Entro al local y se dejo caer en una de las sillas. Faltaban al menos veinte minutos para que abrieran.

— ¿Cómo esta mi castaña favorita? — por la puerta principal entro Ginny, sonriendo de una manera que bien podía poner en alerta a un psicólogo.

— Hola Ginny.

— Señorita, pero que buen espectáculo el de tu hermana. — Ginny se dejo caer a un lado de Hermione. — Nunca vi que alguien se auto-humillara de esa manera.

Ahora si que Hermione río. No era una persona cruel que disfrutara de burlarse de otros, era solo que en esos momentos deseaba tomar cualquier escusa para poder despotricar sobre su hermana.

— Júrame Ginny, que si algún día te casa, no la invitaras a tu despedida.

— ¿Cómo qué si algún día? — dijo fingiendo indignación. — Pero te lo juro. Solo si me cuentas que es lo qué te pasa. Y no me digas que nada por que te conozco y se que esa carita que traes no es por gusto.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Hermione decidió que podía confiar en Ginny y contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— Te juro que no entiendo a Lavender. Mis padres nos criaron tan bien — Ginny se removió incomoda al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada. — Nos inculcaron buenos valores, se empeñaron en hacernos ver que todos valíamos por igual. Que teníamos los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Que teníamos una voz para ser escuchada. Por eso no entiendo como es que Lavender es tan estúpida y se deja manipular por Ron.

— Entiendo lo que dices. — Ginny puso su mano sobre el hombro de su futura socia y mejor amiga para transmitirle apoyo. — Mi madre nos crío sola a Bill, Charly, Percy y a mi. — Fue el turno de que Hermione se removiera incomoda. — Nos trataba por igual y nos delegaba las mismas responsabilidades dentro de casa. Yo nunca fui menos que mis hermanos por ser mujer. Por eso tampoco entiendo como es que Percy se volvió un misógino. ¿Puedes creer qué le exigió a Audrey que dejara de trabajar solo por qué ganaba un poco mas?

Hermione bufo exasperada. Conocía muy poco a la familia de su Ginny. Molly, su madre, era un amor de mujer y la trataba como una hija más. Y sus hermanos eran unos hombres hechos y derechos que trataban a la mujer como un igual, a excepción de Percy. Si algún día se casaba, quería que su esposo fuera como uno de ellos.

— ¿Y qué hizo?

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Ginny hizo un gesto con las manos como si la respuesta fuera obvia. — La muy tonta termino por hacerle caso. Percy la convenció diciéndole que la necesitaba mas en casa, y que su salario no era necesario.

— Pues la idiota de Lavender dejo la universidad apenas y Ron se lo pidió. ¡Y eso no es lo peor! — Hermione se levanto para ir por una botella de vino y dos copas. Necesitaba un trago. — ¿Recuerdas el bonito Altima que papá le regalo? — Ginny asintió en respuesta. — Ron llevaba meses intentando convencerla de que le pidiera el titulo a papá, por que estaba a su nombre, y poder venderlo para comprarse un auto para él. No se en que momento la convenció.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamo Ginny sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Honestamente no me interesa que haga con sus cosas. Lo que me molesta es que si Ron le pidiera vender un riñón para comprarse algo bonito, la muy tonta lo haría. ¡Y su escusa es que lo hace por amor! Cada que intento decirle que su actitud no es correcta, ella me dice que yo no lo entiendo porque nunca he estado enamorada.

— Pero si una cosa es estar enamorada y otra cosa es ser ciega. — Ginny se termino el contenido de su copa de un trago grande.

— Nunca he sido de las que se meten en las relaciones ajenas Ginny. — Hermione suspiro con pesadez. — Y no quiero empezar a hacerlo con la de mi hermana, pero me temo que Ron haga algo que la perjudique y ella ni se entere por estar _enamorada._

….

**Nota; Hola. **Hasta aquí lo dejo si no ya no tendré material para mi próximo capitulo. Otra cosa. Como el programa que uso para escribir es algo raro y no se utilizarlo bien… bueno pues no se porque a veces me cambia las palabras o las pone de diferente manera, Ej. (yo escribir) se adentro en el departamento… y por alguna razón mi programa lo cambio a, se adentra en el departamento. Esto es para si ven algo como eso, no crean que fui yo (ya intente corregir todo lo que vi pero no estoy muy segura de si algo se me paso)

Como ya había dicho antes, la relación de Ron y Lavender se basan en mi querida hermana y mi aun mas querido cuñado (nótese el sarcasmo), pero solo algunas cosas si que me las invento yo solita. Si adivinan cuales les doy un premio ;).

Y antes de que digan que uso este medio y esta historia para desprestigiar a mi hermana, les informo que estos dos primeros capítulos eran para que entendieran la personalidad ( que yo le acabo de otorgar por que la necesito) a Lavender y el tipo de relación que mantiene con Ron. Luego no se vayan a sorprender por algunas cosas que tengo preparadas para capítulos futuros. También espero que ya notaran que Hermione es bastante feminista, y que no desea casarse. También necesitaba dejar esto bien en claro para capítulos futuros, en donde voy a explicar muy bien el por qué.

Y no se preocupen. A partir del siguiente ya Lavender no será requerida dentro de muuuucho tiempo.

_**Lorena;**_ Si le voy aponer mucho de mi cosecha a esta historia para que salga como yo quiero. De nada me serviría poner las cosas igual a las de la película, pues para ustedes no abría emoción al esperar un nuevo capitulo porque ya sabrían de que trata. Así que espero que te guste.

No se olviden de dejar muchos comentarios y avisarme cualquier irregularidad que noten.


End file.
